personashadowsoftrueperceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ichigo Himura
Ichigo Himura is a major character in the series. Appearance * ''Pulling the Strings'': Major Character, Hierophant Arcana Personality Ichigo is nurturing and very kind to her family, and close friends. She's a shy individual who really wants to make friends and be more open to other people. This becomes a mere wish because she gives a very scary glare to just about everyone. This is just how her face looks all the time and she can't help looking so scary. Despite being so shy, she isn't exactly fragile either. She's headstrong, and brave-unafraid of facing death in the face because she believes she holds the power to control her destiny. She's a hard worker and holds a lot of respect for those who know themselves and strive to better themselves. She holds those who find a goal and push for it in high regards. She doesn't tolerate 'children' who bicker and moan about insignificant things, and those who always makes excuses. Ichigo also likes animals a lot, but because she looks so scary they often run away from her. She's always wanted a pet of her own but her apartment wouldn't allow it. She also doesn't seem to tolerate those who act high and mighty and belittle others. She doesn't mind if she's the one being belittled because she knows who she is, and knows they don't know any better, however picking on the weak irritates her greatly. She is perfectly capable of defending others, by any means but only uses violence as a last resort as she prefers to be diplomatic. Background Ichigo is the younger twin of Chihiro, and youngest sibling to Yuuki Himura. When she was quite young, her father left his family for a younger woman leaving their mother to turn to drink. She abused her children, hating the way they each looked like their father, but sadly Ichigo and Chihiro were shielded of the abuse by their older brother Yuuki. The grief turned to anger and resentment, and the stress of being a single parent was just too much for their bitter mother. She became neglectful and careless in her abuse. When it was made clear the children were suffering they were taken into custody and moved to a foster home. Despite being raised by a faily normal couple, the children were traumatized and found it difficult to properly cope in society. They relied on one another and it wasn't easy to trust others, especially adults. When Yuuki was of legal age, he adopted his siblings and brought them to live with him. He began working as a law enforcer and Ichigo was able to live more comfortably with her brothers. However she began to notice how easily her brother was able to make friends even if he wasn't very nice to anyone. She was very shy and because she always looked as if she would hurt someone, she desperately wished to make friends of her own. Envy was directed to Chihiro who she declared a stranger after he made her angry and she ran away from him, not realizing they were being watched. No longer together and further from home made it easier for her to be snatched by a stranger who in turn grabbed her twin who came after her. The man who kidnapped them was a man who wanted revenge against Yuuki for reasons they didn't know about. While they were bound and held prisoner, Chihiro was violently beaten and tossed around all to keep his twin sister safe. Even after the mean things she said to him, she couldn't believe how easily he decided to be the punching bag to keep her unscathed. Once they were rescued by their brother, Ichigo swore to protect her twin and her brother from any harm. She vowed to work until she gave everything back to her most precious siblings. So she trained and learned martial arts, judo, joined kendo club, studied first aid, and recently took on boxing classes all to ensure she would be ready if anything ever happened to her brothers. She never wanted to hate herself for being weak ever again. However this didn't really help her self image, and being so skilled in fighting only made her less approachable. While she wishes things were different, making friends just wasn't so important anymore. Now she just wants to study and work, wanting to give her siblings everything they want. She even worked to get herself a scholarship at Gakushoku which was a really big deal to her. She even managed a job as a waitress at Kirameki, glad that the patrons tipped so well (or carelessly). She's saved her twin countless times from immediate danger, and has earned the title his knight in shining armor. Pulling the Strings Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Pulling the Strings Category:Persona user Category:Gakushoku Students Category:Madame_Ruelleyn Category:Heroes